In the Beginning
by Mr. Mxyzptlk
Summary: A look on the Old Gods, the masters of the Elements and the original rulers of Azeroth. Something from their point of view. What is it like to be a god?


A little look to what I think the Old Gods might have felt like in the Beginning.

Soon…

In the beginning, there was nothing. And that's how everything starts, I suppose. Perhaps nothing _is_ the beginning. But then, then came Us. We, who were born with the universe, we, who traveled the still young cosmos, learning all of its secrets before claiming a planet of our own and settling on our little world. We, who shaped the world into its original and beautiful chaotic image. We, who served no one and yet were served by all!

There were seven of us in the beginning. We could have turned on one another and destroyed each other that day we learned what we truly were. Gods. But no, instead of that foolish action, we acted like what we truly were and banded together to rule our young world for all of time. With our worshippers and soldiers, life was good for a few millennia. Oh yes, life was very good.

But then they came.

Them, with their bronze and platinum skins. Them, with their armor of gold and weapons of silver. They, who with all their beauty mock us in our ugly forms. We had sensed them the moment they entered existence, the very second they became alive, but we didn't care. Who were we to say there couldn't be other gods in this universe? Let these younger ones have a planet of their own. Hell, let them take the rest of the universe! We didn't care. We had our little world. That's all we wanted.

We watched them for a few more millennia with mild amusement as these younger gods, calling themselves Titans, visited world after world, changing them. They stopped all chaos and replaced it with something new to us. 'Order'. We didn't understand it. Why would these young ones replace beautiful, exciting chaos with something so… dull and ordinary? Still, we brushed it off. Let them do as they please. We didn't care.

Then they came to our world.

They were shocked to find creatures like us. Beings that not only matched their power, but exceeded it. They were even more shocked to find we knew about them and had been watching them, while they had remained ignorant of us. This caused them to fear us. And no matter what you are, foolish mortal or foolish god, you begin to hate what you fear.

They demanded that they be allowed to install their 'order' upon our world. We refused. It was our world and we liked it the way it was.

They argued that order was needed so that life can prosper. We showed them our worshippers, the Elementals and our soldiers the Faceless Ones, who were prospering quite well in the chaos of our world.

This caused them to pause.

They then argued that chaos was evil, and that it had to be eradicated. This offended us slightly, we were after all gods of chaos, but we remained indifferent. We told them that chaos wasn't evil, simply difficult to read. We told them that if they were to study chaos they would see its purity and beauty. We told them that chaos was a pure part of the universe neither good nor evil.

This caused them to pause yet again.

They then argued that order was the natural path and that it could not be denied. We argued that if that was so, then why did it only appear naturally on a few worlds and that it needed their interference on other worlds to help it to spread. We then showed them other worlds, ones far older than our little planet, where chaos had reigned forever. We then showed them worlds they had already visited, where seeds of chaos were already resurfacing.

This caused them to back of completely.

We then argued that why could there not be Order and Chaos? We admitted that order seemed important and we also admitted that chaos could be extremely unstable. But we were gods of chaos and we assured them we could handle our small world and that our chaos would not spread to other worlds. We then reasoned why could our world not be the speck of chaos in a universe of order, just to give it some flare?

This seemed to anger them and they cast away the nice manners and friendliness that they first spoke with. They insulted us, insulting our ugly, blob-like bodies and insulted our different way of thinking, calling it madness. They threatened us, that if we did not step aside and embrace order, than we would die.

This in turn angered, no, enraged us. How dare these younger, less experienced gods come here, to our world and threaten and insult Us! We who were far older and more powerful, we who knew more about the universe then they could ever fathom, we who had been born with the universe itself! These younger, foolish gods dare come to our solitary world and make such demands of Us, who only wanted our small world in all its chaotic beauty? How dare they? How dare they!

It was C'Thun who lashed out the first blow, and I and the rest of my brothers followed him. We dragged all of these foolish Titans down to our world, where our Lieutenants, worshipers and soldiers joined the fray. The War had begun.

These foolish Titans believed themselves invincible. Ha! I relished the look on their faces when I struck one of their own down. The first casualty of War. The War lasted many years, many of our soldiers and worshipers were killed, but it was needed. They, to their credit however, weakened the Titans greatly, and more were killed, but we were outnumbered. Two of our brothers, K'Tasa and O'Monak were struck down, killed by the Titans great weapons. This only angered us further and the remaining five of us took to the battles with a new rage.

The war was turning in our favor for a brief moment, but the Titans hated leaders, the ones called The Pantheon made one last ditch effort, they, along with a dozen of their most powerful followers went after two of us at a time, while their remaining forces dealt with the rest of us and our Elementals and Faceless Ones.

At last, the war had ended and we, the Old Gods, the losers. The Titans first turned to our soldiers, whom they scattered around the world, and then they turned on our precious Elementals, whose worship was the source of our power. Many were banished back into the Elements of the world, but our Lieutenants and a score of others were banished to the Elemental Plane. Then, they turned to us, instead of killing us and showing mercy, they chained us deep beneath the earth and rock of our world and displayed a sick sense of humor as they forced us to watch them as they imposed their order and destroyed our beautiful chaos.

We did not even have the pleasure of each others company, they imprisoned us separately. Then, when their work was done, they left and went to alter other worlds to their will, leaving us to fume and weep over our loss.

And we did lose. We lost everything. Our worshippers, our soldiers, our freedom, a good score of our power and most importantly our world. A world that the Titans had named Azeroth. They created beings, creatures to guard this world from dangers. Like us, should we ever escape. They called them Dragons. Bah! Even these mighty creatures would be nothing to us should we escape.

And we did try. Oh yes.

We created two beings, Hakkar the Soulflayer, our son, and Ula-tek the Feathered Serpent, our daughter. We created them to find a way to set us free, but they turned on us and left to pursue their own wants and plans of power. Curse them!

We then set what was left of our Faceless Ones a mental message to find a way to free us, but they could not.

We then subtly corrupted the Black Dragonflight to mold them into evil beings that would unknowingly turn us loose. We came close when a powerful artifact called the Demon Soul fell into their hands, but it was destroyed and again we failed.

You may think of us evil to do such terrible things. But you have never been a god. You have never had absolutely everything and have it torn away from you and then to be imprisoned for doing what you believe is right. I do not expect you to understand. Nor do I care. Only when you have gone through all I have gone through and felt the weight that I bore should you even think of judging me or my brothers.

In the later years, we had almost given up hope and started to just watch the events of the mortal races up top go about their pathetic wars and agendas. But then, when a young human prince named Arthas broke into one of our brothers cell, R'Ketol's, we had hope. R'Ketol met the young prince and his undead party and we felt that soon the five of us would be free, but to our shock he fell and died by the mortal prince's blade.

Had our power waned so much over the years without the power of worship that we could be slain by mortals? The shame.

With our number down too four we had nearly completely given up hope. But now, in this new era of unrest, three miracles happened at once.

C'Thun somehow escaped, and is now worshipped by a race of insectoids called the Qiraji. Another of our brothers, U'Jakel, disappeared and we learned that a race of bird-like beings called the Arrokoa, somehow summoned him to their world by accident, and now worship him. And now, the Nerubians, a race of spiderlings have found S'Koal and now worship him.

I had hope that my brothers would come to set me free as well. But it would seem that with their own business to attend to and feeding on the worship of their new followers, they have forgotten me. Me! I who had led them to so many victories in the past. Fools!

How dare they!

But no worries, I am patient. I have faith, faith in destiny and faith in myself. I will soon be free, and then the world will tremble. We will see how easily by brothers forget me when I resurface. We will see how confidant the Titans are in their Dragon guardians when I come for them. We will see how powerful the Titans are when they lie dying by my act! We will see how orderly this world is when I install its true chaotic setting once more! Yes… soon I will be free.

I am Q'Zatol. Eldest of the Old Gods.

How'd ya like it? Please no flames!


End file.
